


Collar

by RedWings111



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Choking, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Doc loved Grian.He really did!But, his boyfriend was a bit....mischievous when they were alone. He would run up to his taller boyfriend and jump on his back, dive on him from the sky, and wake him in the middle of the night to talk to him.And, well, Grian was a little bastard in another way....That's how Doc found himself in this situation....
Relationships: Docm77/Grian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Collar

Doc loved Grian.

He really did!

But, his boyfriend was a bit....mischievous when they were alone. He would run up to his taller boyfriend and jump on his back, dive on him from the sky, and wake him in the middle of the night to talk to him.

And, well, Grian was a little bastard in another way....

That's how Doc found himself in this situation....

!!!!

Doc knew when he walked into Grians base and sees him in just a robe and shit eating grin on his face, that he was in trouble. 

Doc raised a brow as Grain staked closer, his robe dragging the floor (It was actually Docs robe, but the smaller man had claimed it months ago) and placed his hands flat on Doc exposed chest. "Hey babe" Doc grinned softly down at him. "What ya doing?" 

Grian smiled up at him, running his hands over Docs stomach and causing a shiver to run down the creepers spine. "Oh nothing...." Grians voice was light and held fake innocents that Doc could see through right away. "I'm just a bit...." Grian stood on his toes and kissed Doc neck, he teeth catching on the skin. Grians hot breath fanned over his cheek as he lent to whisper in Docs ear. 

"...Worked up..." Grian eye caught a dangerous glint. "Wanna help me....unwind?" 

Doc growled in the back of his throat, arms coming up to wrap around Grians waist and lifted him off the ground, and made his way to Grians bedroom. "I'll see what I can do..."

"....I'm sorry, what?" Doc couldn't believe what he just heard.

Grian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, holding his robe tigh around himself. "Come on!" Grian whined, walking over to stand inbetween Docs knees, looking down at him. "Please? We've never done anything like this before!" Grian rubbed Docs shoulders.

Doc sighed. "Okay, what did you want me to do exactly?" Doc huffed when Grian shouted with excitement, running over to one of the chest on the other side of the bedroom, pulling a bag out and walking back over. 

"Okay!" Grian clapped his hands together, grinning down at his boyfriend. "Lay back" 

Doc sighed and lent back comfortably on the bed, grabbing a pillow to put underneath his head, then looked up at Grian. "....Next?" Doc watched with the slightest bit of nervousness as Grian reached into his bag and pulled out a lead and placing it next to Docs side. Then he reached in again and pulled out a.....oh....

A collar. A black, leather collar.

Grian crawled onto the bed and straddled Doc hips, bringing the lead with him. Doc watched as Grian nodded to the headboard with a smirk. "Grab that for me, yeah?" Doc huffed and raised his arms over his head and grabbed the board, swallowing roughly when Grian lent over and began to tie his hands together. 

Doc tested the rope and found it was sturdy and unlikely to to snap, a thrill ran down Docs spine at that, knowing he was somewhat vulnerable now. Grian smiled softly down at him, running a hand through his short, black hair to reassure him. "Hey, you okay?" 

Doc rolled his eye, looking back up at the man in his lap. "Fine, what's next sir?" Doc was smirking up at him when he said that, then laughed when Grians face went completely red. 

Grian groaned in embarrassment. "Doc! No...." Grian looked down at Doc with a huff, then reaching for the collar he left on the bed, grinning as Docs smug face fell into a nervous one. "Doc..." His tone was soft and soothing, making Doc relax slightly. "Can I?"

Doc stared up at the collar in the others hands, the with new resolve answered confidently.

"Yeah, yeah you can baby"

Grian smiled, the lent down to wrap it around the others neck, giggling as Docs breathing hitched slightly. Grian sat back, smiling at his boyfriend. The tallers face was flushed a deep red, showing just how aroused he was at the situation. The collar hugged his neck tightly, but was loose enough so Doc could breath evenly.

Doc swallowed roughly, the cool leather feeling oddly nice against his skin. Doc watched as Grian pushed himself to his knees over Doc, grabbing the ties of robe and loosening them enough for the robe to fall off his shoulders and settle around his waist and....oh wow.

Doc groaned when he saw what Grian was wearing underneath, a tight, dark green corset that stuck to the curves of his waist and just bearly covered his chest. Doc watched, already hard in his trousers, as Grian let the robe fall of completely, revealing the black panties he was wearing, those of which were attached to dark green, thigh high stocking. 

Docs breathing was now laboured as he stared up at the amazing man sat in his lap. The freckles over his shoulders seemed to glow in the light, making Doc want to kiss each one of them. Docs hands begged to reach out and touch his boyfriend, but was instead tied together. Doc groaned. "Baby, thats not fair..."

Grian grinned, then lent down to undo Doc trousers and pull him out, letting his dick stand erect between them. Grian could feel his own erection strain against the fabric of the panties, a wet patch forming in the front.

Doc watched as Grian lent to the edge of the bed and pull out a....dog lead? Why wou-oh.

Doc licked his lips as Grian attached the lead to his collar, and pulled it taunt. Docs eye shut briefly as the leather constricted his throat, then gasped when a hand wrapped around his cock, somthing brushing over the head and smearing the precome over the sides. Doc forced his eye open, breathing deeply as he stared at his boyfriend.

Grian grinned and let the tight grip around Docs neck loosen slightly, then let go of the others cock. Grian shuddered with a whine as he rubbed against his own erection through his panties, then quickly undone them and slipped them off, leaving the stockings on though.

Grian then reached down and grabbed Docs cock again, shifting so the head was resting against his entrance. "Wait, y-your not prepared" He looked down at Docs consered and aroused face, and grinned as he lent down to kiss his ear then whisper into it.

"I sorted that out before you came home..."Then Grian sunk down on the other, taking him in all the way to the base, and letting out a breathless whine.

Doc cursed at the tight heat surrounding him, then groaned as Grian almost immediately set a fast past, slamming down on Doc. Doc growled and groaned as Grian moved, then let out a real moan when the collar around his neck tightened enough to cut of his breathing slightly.

Grian panted as he rolled his hips, his hand tight where held the lead. He keened when Doc hit his prostate, making him move faster on Docs dick. "A-ah! Doc!" Grian grinned shakily when Doc let out a chocked groan at that. "Y-you so g-good! Ah! Fillin' me s-so-Doc!" Grian moaned loudly as he rode Doc, feeling his thighs start to burn. 

Doc let out a gasping moan, his arms tence where they were tied. Doc hipps suddenly jolted from the bed, slamming against Grians own and making Grian cry out. Doc grinned and continued to thrust up, making Grian cry out loudly each time.

Suddenly, Doc let out a shout as Grian scratched down his chest, his moving coming to abrupt stop on top of Doc, forcing Doc to stop too. Doc panted as he watched his boyfriend catch his breath on top of him, his face flushed and chest heaving. 

"N-no..." Grian tried to glare down at Doc. "M-my turn to ruin you,, for o-once..."Then Grian was moving again. 

Doc groaned at that, feeling the heat in his stomach turn into an inferno. He gasped, sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to speak. "I'm-Grian-Comin'!" Docs whole body tence as orgasm watched over him, and he spilled inside the other.

Grian whined at the feel of heat filling him, and moved his hips faster to catch his own completion. "D-doc! So big-g! So G-good! Ah! Amazing for me!" Grians eye focused on Docs own hazy ones. "I l-love you! I love y-you! AH!" Grian collapsed against Docs chest, his hips still moving frantically, and sucked bruises in to his neck and shoulders, keeping a tight grip on the lead around Docs neck.

Doc groaned from over stimulated, kissing Grians temple. "C-come on Gri-so good for me baby-So good!-" Grian shouted into Docs chest as the heat in his stomach burst, and a earth shattering orgasm washed over him. Doc gasped as the lead collar around his neck become loose, and breathed in much needed air.

Grian whined ontop of Doc, kissing the strong chest before pushing himself up with shaky arms. He panted as he undone the rope holding Docs hands, then reached to undo the collar, but stopped when Doc hand gently grabbed his. "L-leave it..." Doc swallowed, his face flushed red. "I uh...like it..."

Grian smiled softly, before floping down beside Doc in the bed, not even bothering to undo his corset. "Hmmm, it does suit you..." Doc chuckled and wrapped his arms around Grians waist and pulled him close, kissing the freckles on the smallers shoulder.

Grian sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Docs shoulders, just relaxing in Docs grip as he fiddled with the collar around Docs neck with a smile. They lied like that for hours, sharing kisses and laughs, before they both drifted to sleep, content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh...Did yall like that?


End file.
